This is Athena's Thing, Not Ours
by PercabethandAntiThalico
Summary: Zeus is tired of arguing. So he turns the pairs that argue the most into teenagers and sends them to high school. Unknown to Zeus, he sends them to Goode along with Percy and Annabeth. How will the gods cope with being teenagers? And how will Percy and Annabeth feel about being the same age as their parents?
1. Prologue

**Hey. Chapter one will be up soon.  
Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the gods.**

PROLOUGE

No One's POV

The throne room was in chaos. Athena and Poseidon were off to one side arguing and shouting verbal insults at each other. Aphrodite and Ares were arguing over something. Love maybe, or perfume? Apollo and Artemis were again arguing over who was older. And Demeter, Persephone, and Hades were arguing about cereal and Persephone's marriage to Hades. The rest of the gods (minus Zeus) were watching them with amused expressions. Zeus, however, was thinking of a way to punish them.  
"Silence!" Zeus thundered. All the gods took their seats and looked at him. "You all argue too much. And so there will be consequences."  
Athena sat up. "Father?" she asked  
"You are acting like children! So you will be children!" Zeus said  
"Hold up," Said Apollo. Zeus cut him off.  
"I am turning you into teenagers and sending you to mortal school."  
"Now now father, let's be rational." Said Athena hurriedly.  
"No daughter. Rational does not apply here. So as I was saying."  
Apollo cut him off again. "So how come we all have to be turned into teenagers and you don't. I mean, you and Hera argue more than all of us combined in one day."  
Zeus glared at him. "That's different." He said, "So now I will turn you-Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Demeter, Hades, and Persephone- into teenagers!"  
"Oh for the love of Hera." Poseidon cried.  
Hermes and Apollo snickered. "That's not a lot." They said.  
"Everyone except for the ones whose names I just called my leave." Said Zeus.  
"Why are you still here Hera?" Aphrodite asked.  
"Oh because I want to see all you brats get turned into kids." She said, smiling slyly.  
There was a blinding light and all nine gods collapsed on the marble floor.

**Sorry it was so short. Look for chapter one soon.**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	2. Chapter 1:The Name Game

**Hey, so here's Chapter** **One!**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the gods.**

Chapter One: The Name Game

Athena's POV

I groaned and sat up. Everyone else was still unconscious. Then Artemis stirred next to me, and soon everyone else was up. We all stood up and looked at each other. We all had our same physical features, thank gods. I was wearing dark wash jeans, a loose grey shirt over a white tank top, dangly silver owl earrings, and a necklace with white feathers on it, black sandals, and black nerd glasses. My curly black hair was up in a ponytail, and my grey eyes were the same. **(Links for outfits on my profile)**

Artemis was wearing silver metallic jean shorts, a dark blue shirt that said: Girls Just wanna have fun in silver, dark blue converse high tops, silver hoop earrings with stars in them, and a silver moon necklace. Her chocolate brown hair was in a French braid down her back, and her silver eyes had the tiniest bit of blue eye shadow surrounding them.

Aphrodite was wearing a dress that had a black, spaghetti strapped empire waist that met a pink flowy skirt that was longer in the back and shorter in the front with a silver sparkly belt, strappy black wedges, three necklaces, the shortest had an infinity sign, the middle said love, and the longest one had a bow on it, she had silver dangly tear drop earrings, and her blonde hair was up in a fancy bun. Her ice blue eyes had pink eye shadow surrounding them, had on pink lip gloss, blush, and mascara.

Persephone had on a green sun dress with a brown belt, brown ankle boots, a gold butterfly necklace, gold leaf earrings, and had brown eye shadow surrounding her grass green eyes. Her caramel hair was in a Dutch braid.

Demeter had on a green tank top that said: Don't kill my vibe, jean shorts, brown cowboy boots, brown feather earrings, and a gold lotus flower necklace. Like Persephone she had brown eye shadow surrounding her grass green eyes. And her hair was in a Dutch braid, only her hair was brown.  
The boys all had on jeans, v necks that matched their eyes, and tennis shoes. Except for the fact that Ares had on a leather jacket and sunglasses, Hades had a chain, Poseidon had a watch, and Apollo had a watch and sunglasses.

"Where did Zeus and Hera go?" Ares asked.

"Yeah, and what's with the suitcases?" said Aphrodite.  
We all looked beside us. There was a suitcase and a backpack next to us. The suitcases were our color (Aphrodite pink, Hades black, Poseidon sea green, etc.) and so were our backpacks.

"I bet that the suitcases have mortal clothing in them, and the backpacks have school supplies in them." I said and then stopped. I had a British accent. Oh gods.

"Oh my us! You have a British accent!" Apollo cheered.

After you got over the fact that I had a British accent, we looked in our suitcases and backpack, and sure enough I was right. There was a note in my backpack.

"Hey guys, there's a note in my backpack." I said

"Well read it to us." Poseidon said.

"Dear Athena, Poseidon, Artemis, Apollo, Ares, Aphrodite, Persephone, Demeter, and Hades," I read out loud, my accent flowing "So you are now mortal. You are all 16, almost 17, and will be going into 11th grade. You will be attending Goode High School for the year. Tomorrow is the first day. If you haven't looked already there are clothes and school supplies for you in the backpacks and suitcases. You will be staying in a penthouse suite."

"Sweet!" the boys yelled.

"But," I continued, only to be cut off again.

"Aww." The boys sighed.

I ignored them. "But it will not be ready until 5:00 tomorrow afternoon. So you will be staying in an apartment for tonight. The directions to both are on the back. You will all need mortal names. Yours in thunder, Zeus."

"Yours in thunder." Poseidon snorted.

"So we need mortal names." Said Hades

"Yes," I said "And to avoid craziness. I will be picking them."

There were a few groans. "Alright, so let's see. So Artemis will be Eliza Nightshade, and Apollo will be her twin brother…Paul Nightshade. Poseidon will be Dylan…Odair." I said pointing at the people who I was naming "Persephone and Demeter can also be twins. So Persephone will be Penelope, and Demeter will be her twin Autumn…Woodlief. Aphrodite can be Ava…"

"Oh can I be Ava Beauregard? After Silena?" Aphrodite asked.

"Sure. Okay so Ares can be Aaron Bellona. And Hades can be Damon Roe." I said

"What about you Athena?" Apollo asked.

"Oh I know!" Artemis said, jumping up and down raising her hand "She can be Athene!"

"I don't know isn't that a bit too obvious?" Poseidon asked.

Hades rolled her eyes. "That means you can still call her Feather Brains."

"Athene is perfect!" said Poseidon grinning.

"And for a last name?" Ares asked.

Aphrodite and Artemis smiled at each other. "Craven-Towneley!"

"Why?" everyone asked.

"After this British book character." They said.

"Alright, I'll be Athene Craven-Towneley."

"Yay!"

"Alright so let's go." I said

We grabbed our stuff and walked out into the mortal world.

**You're amazing if you get Odair or Craven-Towneley. So again, the links for the outfits are on my profile.**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	3. Chapter 2: Apartments and Blow Horns at

**Wow, three chapters in one day. I couldn't have written this chapter without help from my little sister and Percabeth'sOwlette. She helped write most of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Must I really?**

Chapter Two: Apartments and Blow horns at 3am

Poseidon's POV

We walked in the apartment. To the left was the kitchen and the dining room. To the right was a giant closet and a room with two sets of bunk beds. Behind the closet was a bathroom. There was a loft with a trundle bed, a twin bed, and a bunk bed.  
That night was pretty uneventful. We all just lazed around and ended up going to bed at 8:30. Although Artemis was complaining that she had to share a room with Aphrodite. Looking back on it, we were all really glad that last night was really uneventful. It made up for the chaos of that morning.

Athena's POV

I woke up to the sound of someone blowing on a toothbrush. Wait, what?  
"Rise and shine!" called Persephone.  
I opened my eyes and looked at the clock. It was 3am. I groaned.  
Artemis sat up and gave Persephone the evil eye. "Wait, is that _my_ toothbrush?" Artemis cried, "Oh no you didn't!" She got up and grabbed her toothbrush.

"Give me back my blow-horn!" Persephone screamed as she began to chase Artemis to the bathroom. I sighed in relief, until I heard Artemis scream.

"That's Athena's toothbrush, you can't use that!" I rushed to the bathroom and was just in time to see Persephone raise _my _toothbrush to her lips.

"Persephone!"

"What?" Persephone asked, batting her eyelashes, "I didn't do anything!" I rolled my eyes and proceeded to wash off my toothbrush.

"I get the bathroom first, since Persephone used my toothbrush!" I declared, pushing Artemis and Persephone out, "Oh, and Artemis, you get the bathroom after me, if you get my clothes!" I watched Artemis rush to get my clothes and then turned back around to turn on the water in the bathtub.

"Here," Artemis handed me my clothes and then walked out again. "Just remember, we're having Twizzlers for breakfast! You don't want to be late, or Persephone will eat them all!"

I groaned and then decided to add bubble bath to the water. As I was sinking down into the water, I heard a crash.

"What is wrong with my eyes?" Demeter screamed. The door banged open as she ran through the bathroom, her eyes shut. "I can't see-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee-ee!"

"Someone shut the door!" I screamed

Someone shut the door. "Thank you whoever that was!"

"Artemis!" said goddess yelled.

I closed my eyes and sunk down into the water. I heard two voices outside the door.

"Sha la la la la la, my oh my, looks like the boys to shy. Ain't gonna kiss the girl!" Apollo sang.

"Shut up Apollo!" Poseidon screamed.

Of course. The door opened to reveal Lord Stupidity, he turned around and I screamed. "Poseidon! I am trying to take a bath!" Poseidon screamed and ran out the door, shutting it thank gods. I groaned for what seemed like the millionth time this morning.

I washed off and got out of the bathtub. I wrapped up in a towel and drained the water. I turned around and Aphrodite walked in asking about her "beauty spray".

"Hello!" I screamed. "Naked here!"

"Cause that's what we _all_ needed to here this morning." Poseidon said, exasperated.

I chose to ignore him. "Have you seen my beauty spray?" Aphrodite asked.

"It's not beauty spray Aphrodite, it's water." I said

"Um no its beauty spray." She said

"Water."

"Beauty spray."

"Water." I said in a 'duh' tone.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Will you two shut up! You are making my ears _bleed_!" Artemis screamed

"Ah but you do not have blood." Said Apollo trying to sound wise (but failing.)

"Fine! My ears were about to start ichoring! Happy!" Artemis yelled.

"No I haven't seen you can of water now leave so I can get dressed!" I yelled at Aphrodite.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Oh let me think. Maybe it's because I'm NAKED!" I screamed.

"Alright, alright. We get the point Athena doesn't have any clothes on. Ew, gross!" Poseidon yelled.

"Poseidon you _STUPID IDIOT!_" I yelled "I am going to kill you!"

"Whatever." He said

Aphrodite left and I got dressed. I walked out. "Artemis it's your turn in the bathroom! Good luck!" I said. Artemis rushed into the bathroom. I'm not going to describe breakfast. But just know that it ended in three arguments, two broken plates, and Persephone almost eating all the Twizzlers. In the end Aphrodite ended up in the bathroom for an hour.

_Line Break _

"Come on guys we don't want to be late!" I yelled. We were all standing at the door, dressed in the clothes we were wearing yesterday.

"Yeah hurry up Aphro!" Ares yelled.

Aphrodite marched out of the bathroom, looking angry. "Aphro?" she yelled "Aphro? Now I'm just a big piece of HAIR to you?"

"Oh calm down Aphrodite, let's go!" Artemis yelled.

Aphrodite humphed and walked out the door. We all sighed and followed her. Getting ready to face our biggest challenge yet: High School.

**Duhn, duhn, duhn... If you haven't guessed it the next chapter will be their 1st day! Again**** I couldn't have written this chapter without help from my little sister and Percabeth'sOwlette. She helped write most of this chapter. So big shout out to Percabeth'sOwlette!**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	4. Chapter 3: Note and Sorry

**Hey so sorry guys (John). The next chapter is taking a really long time to write because this is going to be a long chapter and I want it to be good. I am at the beach right now so I am having trouble writing and getting on the internet. Also go back and re read chapter one because I changed a minor detail. Or if you don't want to re read it i'll just tell you: Athena has a British accent. Sorry about the late update, and John, Not everyone can update their stories within the next couple days. It takes time to write a good story. **

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


	5. Chapter 4: First Day Part One

**Okay. So people I can't update every other day. Especially when I'm on a family VACATION! **

**Disclaimer-I don't even own my own laptop. How could I own PJO?**

Chapter Three: First Day Part One

Athena's POV

We pulled up in front of Goode High with Aphrodite and Ares still arguing.

"Alright," I turned around to face the others "Does everyone remember their names?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

"Shout them out. But not literally shout." I said "I'll go first. Athene Craven-Towneley."

"Eliza Nightshade."

"Paul Nightshade."

"Dylan Odair."

"Ava Beauregard."

"Aaron Bellona."

"Penelope Woodlief."

"Autumn Woodlief."

"Damon Roe."

"Correct. Now if anyone asks, we are from Greece, we are not related, but we know each other, and are like one big family. Do not mention Olympus, the gods, monsters, etc. Our children-the seven plus Thalia-are here. We will try to tell them who we are as soon as possible, but only as soon as we gain their trust. Got it? Now come on, let's go get our schedules'." I commanded.

We all got out of the car and walked in towards the office. The lady in the office was sitting there talking to another adult. Poseidon looked at the man and said: "That's Paul Blofis. He's the English teacher here."

"How do you know that?" Apollo asked.

"He's Percy's step-dad." He answered wistfully.

That pretty much ended our Paul conversation. The office lady looked at us, and motioned for us to come in. We opened the door and walked into the office. Paul looked at Poseidon quizzically.

"Percy? What are you doing here? I thought you and Annabeth went to find Leo?" he asked.

Poseidon blushed. "Oh I'm not Percy. I'm a new student here. My name is Dylan."

"Oh well sorry about that. You just look a lot like my step-son. Nice to meet you Dylan." Paul said.

"You too."

Paul left. Office lady turned towards us and said: "So I assume you all need your schedules'?"

We all nodded. She turned and pointed at me. I noticed her nails were a bright pink. "You there. What's your name?"

"Athene Craven-Towneley." I said.

She flipped through a stack of papers. "Alright sweethearts, I need you all to pick an elective, a foreign language, and a club. For a language we have: Greek, Latin, French, and Spanish. For an elective we have: Architecture, Marine Biology, Art, Fashion Design, War History, and Sports. For clubs we have: Math Club, Science Club, Swim Team, Drama, and various sports. So tell your names, and what language, club, and elective you want."

We all told her. I picked Architecture, Greek, and Math Club. Poseidon picked Greek, Marine Biology, and Swim Team. Aphrodite picked French, Fashion Design, and Drama. Artemis picked Greek, Sports, and Science Club. Apollo picked Spanish, Sports, and Sports. Ares picked Latin, War History, and Sports. Demeter and Persephone picked Greek, Art, and fashion design. And Hades picked Greek, War History, and Sports. In the end, my schedule looked like this:  
Schedule: Athene Craven-Towneley  
8:00 -8:10: Homeroom: Mr. Jacobson: Room 102  
8:15-9:15: Greek: Mrs. Hermann: Room 101  
9:20-10:20: Science: Mrs. Rouse: Room 103  
10:25-11:25: Math: Mrs. Dahn: 107  
11:30-12:00: Lunch: Room 104  
12:05-1:05: Architecture: Mrs. Williamson: Room 108  
1:10-1:55: PE: Mr. Hedge: Room 106  
2:00-3:00: Humanities: Mr. Blofis: Room 105  
3:05-3:30: Homeroom/Study Hall: Mr. Jacobson: Room 102  
* 3:35-4:30: Math Club: Mrs. Dahn: Room 107*

Turns out all our schedules were the same. We all walked to homeroom and on our way there we ran into Percy, Annabeth, and Piper, dragging Leo by the ears.

"Ow, ow, ow. Man you guys are strong!" Leo complained.

"You know it only takes seven pounds of pressure to rip your ears off." Annabeth said. I mentally beamed at my daughters' intelligence.

"Ahhhh. Get them off of me. I happen to like my ears!" Leo screamed.

Piper looked at us. "Oh I'm sorry. Just forget about him. Are you new here?"

"Yes." We all answered.

"Do you need some help finding where you're going?" Percy asked.

"Yes, that would be great thank you. We have Homeroom with Mr. Jacobson in room 102." I said, my British accent flowing.

"Sweet a British lady." Leo smiled and wiggled his eyebrows, "I'm Leo."

"May I remind you that you have a girlfriend who could gladly beat us up." Percy said.

"Oh we're going that way. My name is Annabeth, by the way. This is Piper, this is Leo, and this is Seaweed-I mean-Percy." She said.

"Oh gee, thanks Wise Girl." Said Percy.

"Hi guys. I'm Athene."

"Hi." They all answered. I noticed that they still had Leo by the ears, as they dragged him over to a table.

"So we know Athene. What about the rest of you?" Leo asked.

We introduced ourselves. "Hey Athene can I see your schedule?"

I handed me my schedule. She grinned and said: "Awesome! We have the exact same schedules! Welcome to the team Pythagorean!"

Both Percy and Poseidon muttered something about 'nerds'. We glared at them. Another group came in laughing. This group consisted of: Thalia, Frank, Jason, and Hazel. "Hey guys." They laughed.

"Oh no. What happened this time?" Annabeth groaned.

"Coach Hedge is our gym teacher!" They laughed.

Annabeth sighed and Percy nuzzled his nose into her neck. She flicked him in the head. He kissed her. Thalia gagged. The rest of them rolled their eyes. Thalia turned towards us. "Ignore them." She said.

"So guys. This is Athene, Dylan, Eliza, Paul, Aaron, Ava, Penelope, Autumn, and Damon." Annabeth said. We all waved. "Athene has a British accent!" Leo cried. They rolled their eyes.

Mr. Jacobson walked in the room. "Hello class," he said "I'm Mr. Jacobson, and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the year. I am going to take roll real quick and them you guys can talk for the rest of the period."

He finished taking roll. Annabeth looked at me. "So you're British, are you anything else?"

"Yes, I'm a fourth British, and three fourths Greek." I answered "But I lived in Greece until a few years ago when the economy started failing, and I moved to London with my aunt. I just moved here three weeks ago."

"Cool." Annabeth said as the bell rang. "Come on guys; let's go to Greek or whatever language you're taking."

_ΩΩΩLINE BREAKΩΩΩ_

Annabeth, Percy, and I walked into Greek class laughing. We sat down at the first three desks in the front row. Thalia, Leo, Piper, Poseidon (ugh), Artemis, Demeter, Persephone, and Hades came in. Poseidon sat down next to me.

"So, what's Greek class like?" Demeter asked.

The demigods grimaced. "Mrs. Hermann is awful. She can't even teach us to say 'dog' properly. And she gets all of the gods mixed up. She told us that Poseidon is the god of the sky, and Hera is the goddess of wisdom." Piper said. Poseidon tried not to say anything, and I scoffed.

"I take great offense to that!" I said.

Just then an old woman walked into the room. Her hair (that was probably grey, considering that I could see her grey roots) was dyed a chestnut brown and was done up in a granny style bun. She had on a bright pink pantsuit, baby blue stilettos, enough jewelry to fill a jewelry store, and awful pink and baby blue makeup (way too much on, may I add).

"Hello class." She squawked.

"Hello Mrs. Hermann." The class said.

"Ah well if it isn't my "Greek Experts". Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, back for another year?" she said.

Percy answered for them. "Ah yes where would we be without our Greek language and mythology."

_Dead. _I thought. But I kept quiet.

In the end, the demigods were right. Mrs. Hermann was awful. We went to Science (Mrs. Rouse was really funny). And Math (Mrs. Dahn was so smart. I love her!). The demigods and gods walked together to one of the biggest horrors of High School: The Cafeteria.

**The ending was a bit fast. Oh well.**

**-PercabethandAntiThalico **


	6. Chapter 6-DO NOT IGNORE

**VERY IMPORTANT DO NOT SKIP!**

** Hello guys! So I am sorry for lack of updating right now. As you may have noticed I have deleted some of my stories. Only temporarily though. The ones left are the safe ones. When I feel ready I will re post the others. I am also re writing them and will be posting some new (and better) stories. The re posted stories will be much better. PM me if you have any thoughts/questions. **

**-PercabethandAntiThalico**


End file.
